Children Of Helghan
by Deanfang
Summary: After Washington's Rebellion Those who could escape the chopping block fled the new world in hope of independence. However after their war with Britannia the Helghast people were left weaken and changed. After generations of isolation the Helghast people are strong once more and ready to take their revenge. With the son of Scholar Visari leading them Britannia will burn.
1. The Sleeping Giant Awakens

**Hello I hope you enjoy the story but before you read there are somethings that you should know first off.**

 **1 The Helghast in this will be slightly different then the Helghast you know.**

 **2 This first chapter is only an introduction, the next chapter will begin in the past and continue from there.**

 **3 This will feature characters from the Helghast and ISA working together (ex: Templar and Radec facing down Britannia in combat)**

 **4 Expect serious Britannian pwnage, and Helghast badassery (Not that Helghast badassery should need an excuse)**

 **With that out of the way I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Helghan(Australia)**

 **Pyrrhus City(Sydney)**

 **2015 A.T.B**

Colonel Mael Radec walked towards the podium that sat in the center of the large stage on the outskirts of the Autarch Palace, upon reaching it he click a button on his helmet lowering the gas mask and visor.

"Helghast, sons and daughters of Helghan!" Radec spoke extending his arms to the large crowd as the Helghast Triad flapped on banners below him. "I present to you, your Autarch. Alec Visari Radec, **HAIL!** " Colonel Radec reengaged his mask, before turning and giving a Helghast salute along with the crowd to the figure approaching from the landing Overlord dropship, painted with custom white markings.

The figure was flanked by Elite Shock Troopers with markings of a large black monster, on their arms below the Helghast Triad. The figure was wearing a Helghast general's uniform, along with a hooded black overcoat. The figure lowered his hood revealing a pale face with snow white hair, and blood red eyes. The boy himself was no older than fourteen wearing a black wool fingerless glove on his right hand. His left hand gloveless showing a mechanical bright white hand, a trophy from Britannia in the second Oceania War. Unlike most Helghast the boy was thin and lanky some might call him frail, or weak.

The boy walked up to the podium as his uncle Mael stood by his side, along with mysterious woman in Elite Shock armor, and a red hood. The white haired teen confirmed as the Autarch stepped up to the podium, took a deep breath and spoke.

"My people, my brothers and sisters, my fellow children of Helghan. For far too we have been a broken people, broken people living in a broken nation. We have been shunned, oppressed, and under constant scrutiny by those we sought to escape. After the failure that was Washington's Rebellion our forefathers embarked on the greatest exodus in the history of this earth, on a quest for freedom. Helghan became that freedom, freedom from the Tyranny of Britannia, and its pathetic royal family. We allied with the natives of the island and our two people became one. We expanded and grew, our dream realized."

The Autarch looked down with a snarl on his face before lifting it to the crowd, who stood entranced by his speech, hanging on every word.

"But sadly you all know how that story goes. The Britannians saw our growth and tried to stomp us out, just like they had in the Americas. We fought tooth and nail and despite our best efforts we lost Vekta. But when they invaded Helghan they learned a valuable lesson. **HELGHAN BELONGS TO THE HELGHAST!** "

The crowd erupted into a yell of cheers, and hails to him and Helghan.

"We secured our land, but to our unexpected fortune, the Britannians are sore losers. They released a weapon into the skies of Helghan changing her forever. The day was constantly shrouded by clouds and dust storms, the nights by lighting strong enough to split the ground apart. They thought they could weaken us, but infact they made us stronger. My father the great Scholar Visari had asked for ten years. And although he was taken from us before his time his wish has been granted. His wish granted by you. You the strength in my heart, and the holders of the dreams of me, my father, and his father before him."

As the Autarch continued all across the world people watched. The rally being presented around the globe, every channel from hijacked television networks.

* * *

 _"My grandfather rebuilt our nation."_

The screen panned over the Helghast capital of Pyrrhus, which was one of many cities rebuild by Viktor Visari, known as Visari the Architect. Who during his reign rebuilt Helghan from a poverty ridden slum to an economic powerhouse, while at the same time fixing the infrastructure and housing situation.

* * *

 _"My father rebuilt our strength."_

The screen panned over Helghast men and women marching alongside tanks in formation as the Third Shock Army mobilized. The military having grown massively during the reign of Scholar Visari. Known also as Visari the Martial, who increased military spending by eighty percent and grew the army five sizes larger.

* * *

 _"And I shall restore our pride."_

The screen flicked to the image of two Helghast soldiers forcing two Britannian spies onto their knees. Before killing them execution style. Offscreen however, a non-Helghast teen with silver hair and blue eyes, wearing a Helghast commander uniform oversaw the operation.

 _"Our enemies at home have been...reeducated, and now have newfound insight to our cause."_

The screen changed back to the Autarch who continued his speech although around the world others watched.

* * *

 **Forbidden City**

"I will not forget our allies however, those who I call friend, know who you are, and how important you have been to me and my dreams."

Upon hearing these words Empress Jiang Lihua smiled.

* * *

 **Middle Eastern Federation**

"To all those who are my enemies however, my god have mercy on your souls for I sure won't."

Princess Cornelia sat in her mobile command base after crushing another enemy army, watching the speech by her nemesis. Upon hearing these words she scowled and downed her glass of wine.

* * *

 **Pendragon**

"And to the great Emperor of Britannia, I hope you enjoyed the little world you built, because I'm going to enjoy watching it burn."

Emperor Charles zi Britannia sat in a dark room watching the speech, alongside his brother V.V.

 _'This boy could be a problem'_ he thought.

* * *

 **Area 9/Vexta(New Zealand)**

"Now then go forth my Helghast. Go forth and show those who would divide us. Conquer us. Oppress us. And enslaves us. Show them hell, they who look down on us, shall hear our voice. For on this day we strike as one, and we shall be ignored **NO MORE!** "

In the control tower for Area 9's automated defenses a Britannian officer watched the speech from a small TV in the corner of the room until a Nine called for him.

"Captain Bradford we have multiple contacts approaching."

He looked at the radar to see a large amount of red dots approaching the south island of Area 9. when the building shook he looked outside to see the Third Shock Army begin their landing.

"A whole invasion force god help us all. We need to act fast activate the guns, sound the alarms, alert the Viceroy someone call th-"

 ***Bang.***

Bradford looked down at his chest to see blood pooling out. As he fell to his knees he saw all other Britannians in the room meet the same fate. The shooter crouched to his level and lifted his chin upwards. The assailant was a man he recognized.

"Hakha, you filthy Nine." Gregor Hakha an honorary Britannian was standing there before him. Behind him Bradford saw the auto-cannons firing on the Britannian air forces, ignoring the Helghast allowing them into the area unopposed.

"I am no Nine Captain, I am a Vextan, but you forget Captain, I am also Helghast, goodbye Bradford, hail to the Autarch."

 ***Bang.***

* * *

Back in Pyrrhus Alec was closing his speech

"Children of Helghan, defenders of the Helghast dream **NOW IS OUR TIME!** "

Upon the end of his words the crowd erupted as the banners waved and shouts of **HELGHAN!** erupted through the air. Smirking to himself Alec raised his hood and began to walk away, the people by his side falling in line behind him. As they entered the Overlord there was a woman in her early twenties with bright blue hair sitting in wait.

"So is it over." She asked in a french accented voice, her bright cyan eyes staring at his hooded face.

Alec chuckled lowering his hood to stare back. The pupil of his left eye being replaced by a soaring neon red bird.

"No my dear M.M." he responded. "It is merely the beginning."

* * *

 **And so it begins.**

 **As you could see this chapter and Alec's speech, were heavily based of the Killzone 1 opening (He is Visari's son after all)**

 **The next chapter like I said before will start at Alec's childhood and continue from there.**

 **Until then please favorite, follow, and review as well as I'd love to read your opinions and ideas for this story's direction.**


	2. A Deal With The Devil

**Alright chapter two**

 **This author's note should explain the layout for the next few chapters**

 **They well a bit short as they are flashback chapters about Alec's life and rise to power**

 **In this chapter we have the introduction of my second favorite Killzone character Jorhan Stahl**

* * *

 _So where do we start this story hmm. I suppose the beginning is the best place. I was born on November 2nd 2000 A.T.B. When I was born I was diagnosed with an illness that would have crippled any normal man. But then again, I was no normal man. I am Helghast. My body, my mind, and my soul are stronger than any human's could ever hope to be. As a result of this however, my body was physically weaker than most other Children Of I approached my father on this however, he told me this._

 _"Fear not your limitations my son. Embrace your strength. Wield your weapons, and wear your armor in the mind. For all Helghast must fight together, to achieve victory. One body, one heart, one soul. And every body needs a brain my son."_

 _His words sent a shock through my body, that revitalized my very soul itself. When I reached the age of five, like many other children my age, I enrolled in the Radec Military Academy. Although my uncle Mael was the chairman of the academy, my years there were in no way easy, in fact my uncle put me through more, and harder paces, then any other child there. In the end though, all the pain and effort was worth it. I graduated at the age of thirteen, and gained the rank of Major. The first significant event in my life however, happened upon the ninth year of my life._

 _I walked into my father's office, and received some quite shocking news._

Alec Visari, walked into his father's office to see his father standing with his back towards him, Staring out towards Pyrrhus Harbor.

Alec walked up, and put his right arm into a Helghast salute, then bowed his head. "You sent for me father?"

Scolar nodded. "I did my boy, tell me did you know, that there would have been a coup today?"

Alec felt a chill down his spine. "What who, who could have...what you said would have been?"

The Autarch nodded once more. "Yes Khage Stahl planned to overthrow me, and present Helghan to the Britannians on a silver platter." He said with disgust.

Alec felt his face morph into a sneer. 'Vile traitor, if god is just, he'll burn in hell for aiding those imperialist scum." He growled out.

Scolar turned to his desk, and gestured for his son to approach. Alec walked up the left staircase, and looked on the computer screen.

On the screen, was a boy a few years older than himself. "Who's he father?"

"Jorhan Stahl, Khage's son, and the new chairman of Stahl Arms. He informed us about the coup, and its perpetrators. He even killed his father himself." Scolar looked at his son.

"Tell me Alec. Do you know why he would do this?"

Alec took a moment to think, before responding. "Two major reasons present themselves. He is either a patriot, or believes we are better off without Britannia ruling us. The second reason is that he wants more power, or the power his father had."

Scolar gave a nod of approval. "Good, good son. The boy's choice seems to be both of those reasons. He has asked for both a seat on the Senate, as well as increased funding. But he has asked for something else as well."

"And that would be what father?" Alec asked, while looking over the profile they had on Jorhan.

"He has asked for a meeting with you." Alec looked up and blinked in surprise.

"With me father, not you?" Scolar nodded and gestured for the two of them to walk out of the office. Alec noticed they were heading towards the senate chambers. Two Guards posted outside the chamber saluted their Autarch, and his son, who both saluted in turn.

"The senate is about to meet, while we do you shall meet with Stahl, gauge his intent, find out his motives, and most importantly show the behavior expected of a Helghast military officer."

Alec nodded and watched his father enter the senate chamber, one guard followed him in. The other turned to Alec.

"If you follow me Major, I will bring you to Chairman Stahl." Alec nodded and followed the guard to one of the many meeting rooms in the palace. Once outside the room the guard turned to him.

"Shall you need anything more of me Major." Alec shook his head.

"No stand outside, I shall call you if I need you." The guard nodded and opened the door. Inside Alec saw a small table in the center of the room, and two figures on the opposite side. One was Jorhan Stahl, the other was a Helghast soldier, wearing what looked like a hazmat variation of the Helghast armor. Upon his entrance the two men turned their heads towards him. Stahl said something too the soldier, who promptly nodded, saluted, and left through the opposite door.

Stahl picked himself up from his chair, and extended his hand across the table.

"Major Visari, an honor to meet you." Alec looked at the hand for a moment, before shaking it.

"Chairman Stahl, the honor is mine, shall we sit?" Stahl nodded and sat back down in his chair.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Chairman. Would you like anything, some refreshments perhaps?"

Stahl shook his head, and waved his hand in decline. "No need Major I ate before I arrived. I would much rather just get down to business."

Alec nodded. "And what business would that be Chairman. Most men who would do what you did, would want a meeting with my father, but not you."

Stahl shrugged. "No not me. I know you probably are wondering why I've requested this meeting, why I killed my father, and ratted on his little coup."

Alec nodded once more."Any loyal Son of Helghan would have done what you did. But pardon me Chairman, you don't exactly seem like a patriot."

Stahl gave a chuckle."And you don't seem like the fanatical zealot my father painted you as, so I guess we're all full of surprises." Alec shrugged his shoulders at this, but on the inside felt a small amount of smug satisfaction, that Khage Stahl was dead.

"Very well I'll just cut to the chase, I killed my father because he was wrong." Alec blinked in confusion, and gestured for Stahl to elaborate.

"My father thought that handing Helghan over to Britannia would give him all the power he wanted. But all it would actually get, was him and me a target on our backs. I may not be a fanatic, but I do care for this country. As well as hate Britannia, your family brought us back from the brink, I believe they can do so much more for the Helghast people."

Alec nodded as things started to make sense."But still, why me and not my father?"

Stahl sighed." His generation. His and my father's generation don't get that we must change to survive. They would have us fighting tanks with knifes, if it means we would win. But why should we lose so many men, when we could lose less."

Alec nodded. "I see, you had a plan for change, and your father didn't believe it would work?"

"Can you honestly say your father trusts, every decision you make?" Stahl asked, with an amused grin on his face.

Alec snorted."Touche Chairman."

Stahl leaned forward. "We are the future of this empire. I am the lead weapons designer. You if all goes accordingly, will be the next Autarch. If we work together, we could accomplish so much more."

Alec understood now. "So you propose a deal?"

"A partnership." Stahl corrected, standing up and extending his hand. "For the good of all, of Helghan. What do you say, Alec Visari."

Alec was silent for a moment. Before he stood and shook the Chairman's hand. "You have yourself a deal Jorhan Stahl;.

 _And that was how I met my most trustworthy ally...and my best friend._

* * *

 ** _And done_**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed_**

 ** _we should only have two or three more of these_**

 ** _the next will focus on his meeting, and friendship the Empress, and well go until the second Oceania War_**


	3. Chapter update and story info

Hi I know this is short but the real chapter is on the way. Alot of people have been messaging me so I decide to make an update chapter to explain myself, and get some feedback on something for the story.

For starters I wanted the post the chapters weeks ago, but something got in the way of that.

Something being my computer.

And got in the way, meaning completely dying on me like a bastard.

I just got my new one about a week and a half ago, and have been in a bit of a writer's block. But I've been adding about a couple hundred words a day, and was about halfway done before so It should be out soon.

As for the story I decided on what the Helghast should use for Knightmare equivalents. I didn't want to use Mobile Suits from Gundam, since alot of other authors did. My friend suggested the Titans from Titanfall but against later gen Knightmares, like the Vincent Wards I feel they wouldn't be able to hold up.

But finally I decided upon the NEXT's, and normals from Armored Core For Answers. Since the NEXT's are what I'm looking for in a Helghast Knightmare. For those that aren't familiar with the AC franchise, Normals are mass produced frames, like a Sutherland. While NEXT's are, ace custom frames. With each one being built to the specifications, and style of the pilot. The pilots themselves are known as LYNX's, who are basically Newtypes from Gundam, connected to their suit with an AMS. the AMS, or **Allegorical Manipulation System,** acts as a life support system, and connects a pilot's nerves to their NEXT. So it works like a psycommu unit for a Newtype.

Again I'm very sorry I haven't been able to update for a while, but I'm writing everyday so hopefully I'll have the next chapter soon. Thank you for favs, follows, and patience and I hope you enjoy the story.


	4. Elevation of Thought

**And finally a new chapter. Now this one is shorter than I had originally planned, but there is a reason for this. I decided to rewrite the first two chapters. After talking with some reviewers, I decided to change some things around. Some characters will be older then I had chosen, and some might be younger. See the bottom for more info. So the current order is CH1, and CH2 rewrites. And following that, there will be a a type of codex chapter. This will detail the technology of Helghan, as well as Alec's relationships with his family. That said I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 _'The next major event in my life, happened when I was fourteen. After I had finished testing some weapon prototypes with Jorhan and we had retired to my office to have a little brainstorming session, so to speak.'_

 **Helghan Outback**

 **Testbed, Alec's Office**

 **Nov 22 2011**

After Alec and Jorhan had began their partnership he and his father had come to an agreement with the new owner of Stahl Arms. Stahl arms would exclusively create weapons for the Helghast, while the Visari Corporation would create vehicles, focus on special projects, and research. So after that the Visari Corporation handed over all weapon projects to Stahl Arms, and Stahl Arms did the same for vehicle prototypes, and data on Petrusite.

Afterwards a new department was started by Alec and Scolar, with Alec in charge under the name of Visari Ideas. Visari Ideas was given a brand new joint facility at the edge of the badlands (The vast remote desert making up the interior of Helghan.) This facility named The Testbed would be shared with Stahl Arms, and it the epicenter of Alec and Jorhan's Petrusite research.

Petrusite was the name given by the Helghast to the variation of Sakuradite found in Helghan. Originally plain Sakuradite, after the Britannians released their bio-weapon into the Helghan skies, the Sakuradite then corroded becoming vastly more powerful, but incredibly unstable. For a long time Petrusite was only able to be used for powering the island nation, but with the Alec and Jorhan's breakthroughs, it was made more stable and became weaponized.

Currently said individuals were sitting in Alec's office going over their current projects. While Alec sat on his couch with his laptop, Jorhan was playing a game of nine-ball at the pool table.

"All right." Jorhan started. "Lets run down the projects again, we haven't done that in a few months."

Alec nodded and click on his keyboard, bringing up their current weapon projects. "All right call em out." Jorhan nodded and began naming off current research. "How are the new super heavy tanks coming along?"

"Project Bane is coming along well, and should be ready to present to father soon. How about you, are the new batch of arc rifles ready for presentation?"

Jorhan adjusted his shot before nodding at Alec. "Yes the STA-5 has passed initial testing, it should be ready for a live demonstration."

Alec nodded. "And not a moment too soon. Since Britannia just flipped conventional warfare on it's side." He said causing them both to grimace.

At the present it was November 28, the year 2011 A.T.B. and in the year prior Japan, the last nation to be free of of Britannia's imperialism had fallen. The Republic of Japan been invaded and annexed by Britannia in the Second Pacific War. Despite its name as a war, the conflict was incredibly short, with the death tolls in the low thousands. And this was all thanks to the empire's new weapon, the Knightmare Frame.

Like something ripped straight from science fiction, the Knightmare Frame was a bipedal humanoid mecha war machine, that outgunned and outmatched anything the Republic of Japan could muster. And although they would never admit it, the Helghast had nothing that could stand on equal footing with them.

Jorhan shook his head. "We need something that can match this Knightmare Frames."

Alec nodded before pulling up a file on the only man to score a victory against the Frames to date. His computer showed an image of a Japanese man in his early thirties, with spiky brown hair.

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh." He spoke, his eyes glossing over the scout report." According the field report of James Ysaac, Tohdoh Engaged the Britannian forces on the island of Itsukushima. He abandoned most of his heavier equipment, with the exception of field guns and light artillery. His troops booby trapped the area with Sakuradite mines, before camouflaging themselves and their weapons. When the Britannian forces entered, he had the artillery detonate the explosives wiping out the Knightmare platoon, and allowing the field guns to rip apart the supporting tanks and infantry with HEAT shells, and heavy machine guns."

Jorhan whistled. "And you're sure we can't sway him to join us in Helghan?" He asked

Alec shook his head. "No we had Lieutenant Ysaac approach him after the war ended, and the army went underground."

"And what did he say?" Jorhan questioned.

"He said that he was honored by our request, but his loyalty was to Japan. And he swore a vow he would follow General Katase."

Jorhan scoffed. "Honored, I don't give a damn if he was honored. If he really wanted to free his country he would join us in Helghan, and help us get a leg up on the brits!"

Alec sighed. "I agree he'll be no help to his people hiding under a mountain like a rat. But at the very least he agreed to be our liaison between Helghan, and the JLF,"

Jorhan nodded. "The only good thing to come out of this is that he agreed to a bridge between Helghan, and the JLF."

Alec nodded, and turned back to his computer. As Britannia greatest, and oldest enemy the Helghast naturally had their hands in plenty of pots. Dozens of, rebellions, revolts, resistance groups, and attacks had their funding and equipment thanks to Helghan. No more so than the Free Vekta Movement.

The FVM was over a century old, and no matter how many different groups using the name were put down, two more would rise up like the Hydra from Greek myth. Although the original FVM was defeated ninety years ago, the name became the callsign of every major Vektan uprising against the imperialist swine. The current FMV was led by an honorary Britannian, by the name of Jan Templar. Since their blood came the same roots as those in the homeland, Vektans, or nines as the Britannians called them had rights almost on par with purebloods. However they were viewed with the same social stigma as half bloods.

Jorhan then spoke up again. "We need to find some way to match, or surpass their Knightmares."

Alec sighed and closed his laptop, walking to the side of the table where Jorhan was aiming at. "We'll find something, I'd bet on it. It just needs a name."

Jorhan made a game winning shot… only for Alec to catch the ball in his hand. As Jorhan glares at him Alec laughs it off, giving the 9-ball a look over.

"How about that Jorhan? We'll call it Nineball."

As Alec laughs Jorhan sighs. "I'm still counting that as a win Visari."

"Whatever makes you feel better Stahl."

Before their back and forth could continue the door slid open. In walked Jorhan's second-in-command, a man who Alec only knew as the Commodore. He greeted them with a Helghast salute, which they returned.

"Chairman Stahl, Major Visari their has been a development at one of our sites." Jorhan put his pool stick away and faced the man.

"And which one would that be Commodore." The Commodore then leaned towards them, while simultaneously checking the office with his eyes.

"It was at site Mu sirs, Captain Cobar has more information." At this both Jorhan, and Alec went wide eyed and rushed out the door.

Site Mu was a large ruin in the Helghan Badlands. It's purpose and creators unknown, the only information obtained from it was that it predated the indigenous occupants of Helghan.

As they exited the facility and marched out towards the landing pad, they were met by the captain of Alec's Honor Guard Tendon Cobar. As they approached he saluted them.

"Major, Chairman, as you have been informed there's been a development at Site Mu." He gestured them to the awaiting dropship, once they entered the Overlord Com.

The standard Overlord could hold a six man squad, and allow for a quick rappel to the battlefield. However there were currently two additional variations of the dropship. The Overlord Transport, or trans which voided the seats to increase cargo space. And the Overlord Command, or Com which had a holo-table in the middle with six seats surrounding it.

As the VTOL took off towards their destination the four men turned their attention the table, while Cobar briefed them.

"Now then gentlemen as you know Site Mu, has yielded no results since it was discovered when we unearthed a nearby Petrusite vein." The image on the table displayed a large ruined temple half buried in the desert, a smaller image next to it displayed the interior of said temple. An enormous vertical gateway with a crane-like symbol on it.

"Until today that is." The image then changed, to one of a silver haired boy.

"Who is he/Is he a brit?" Alec, and Jorhan asked simultaneously.

Cobar answered them. "We have no idea of his identity Major Visari. However his features are of Anglo descent." In other words, a Britannian. Alec looked at the image more carefully. "His eyes." He said

Jorhan shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah what about them?"

Alec then altered the table to bring the image of the boy's face closer. "The way his features are arranged are quite unusually for a Britannian. Is he a half-blood?"

Cobar shook his head. "We don't know, we don't even know his name. He just stepped out of the gateway, and collapsed. We brought him to the medical ward, he's yet to regain consciousness."

Jorhan looked at him alarmed. "He stepped out of the gateway. The very one that's been unresponsive to everything that we've tried so far?"

Cobar nods. "Indeed Chairman, once he stepped out the gate closed, and we're still unable to access it. However it's no longer unresponsive."

The Commodore speaks up. "Captain can you elaborate on that please?"

Cobar nodded once more and explained. "Of course, while the gate will no longer open we're finally getting readings from it. All the equipment inside of the building suffered a short-circuit, akin to that of an electromagnetic pulse. Don't worry though we've replaced the gear there with heavier equipment, we should suffer no further interruptions."

Alec started to process the news. The gate proved to be active after all. It showed that their assumptions that it was a doorway correct. However they still didn't know how to active it. And it was now producing a strong field, capable of shorting out unprotected electronics. He wasn't sure what could be gleaned from this, but he did know one thing for sure. He would have a couple of questions for their silver haired mystery boy, once they arrived.

* * *

The Commodore, and Jorhan had headed to the site, while Cobar and Alec went to the onsite medbay. After receiving an update from the doctor he learned that the subject woke up 15 minutes before their arrival, and had given his name to the doctor. While Cobar guarded the entrance, Alec entered the room.

The boy, who appeared to be a couple of years younger than Alec, looked up and met Alec's gaze. "Um h-hello." He said

Alec smiled and sat on a chair, at his bedside. "Why hello there. My name is Alec Visari, and if i'm reading this report right." He looked on the tablet, before looking back at the silver haired boy.

"Than that would make you Rai" The amnesic boy nodded, and Alec began questioning him proper.

 _'Rai was an enigma, at least at first. We knew nothing about him. Yet him, the boy we knew nothing about, the boy who knew nothing about himself was able to do what we could not. He had reactivated the Thought Elevator. Of course back then we knew nothing about it. We knew nothing of codes, and geass, nor of the elevator's true purpose. All we knew back then was that it was a giant ruin that put out an EMP field. But i'm getting off topic, I was speaking about Rai. we kept him at the site, me and Jorhan visiting him when we could. His knowledge of the world was dated at the time. He know of the nations of the world, but at first he was under the belief that Japan was still among them. He couldn't access the elevator anymore, but there was something special about him however. We found that during certain times Rai would be plagued by awful migraines, and who ever heard his voice followed his orders. This was our first encounter with geass.'_

 _'We didn't know what it was at first, at first we believed that the elevator, or site Mu as we called it back then. Was what, was responsible for his powers. It seemed to make sense in a crazy way. A boy stumbles out of a ancient ruin with superpowers. It was like something out of kid's cartoon. And the more I began to observe Rai, the more interested in him I became. What I did for him I planned to take slower. I wanted to be absolutely certain that I didn't overstep my bounds with Father. My father was a strong, and proud man, but he was kind, and caring father, and husband as well. So with hope in my heart I approached him, one year after Rai's discovery.'_

 **Helghan Pyrrhus City**

 **Autarch's Estate**

 **Nov 28 2012**

Alec walked towards his father's office, Cobar at his side, and Rai behind him. He was hoping he would have more time to smooth this over with his father, but a certain 'incident' had forced his hand. That 'incident' being someone trying to assassinate his friend Rai. Rai had been moved from site Mu to the Testbed, once he was cleared by the doctor. He had been living there without trouble for almost a year. But some hot blooded young guard had tried to kill him last night. The guard had gained entry into Rai's room by stating she had a message for him from Stahl. Rai opened the door only for her to strike him in the throat, sending him falling to the ground gasping for air. She had gone on, and on about his Britannian corruption, and his tainted blood. She taunted him while she held a knife above him, but she made a fatal mistake. For Alec had been with him that night.

As it turned out Rai was incredibly skilled Knightmare pilot. Most people they threw into the simulators, that Kyoto had gifted them, barely passed with a 60% on it. Rai his first time gained a 73% score, and when Alec had him tested again, he gained an 81%. So Rai had become an integral part of the Helghast Knightmare creation process.

That night Alec had met with him before bed, to discuss some changes to their concept model, when she had attacked him. Alec would never forget the look on her face as he pulled out his STA-8, more commonly know as the shotgun pistol, and fired a round into her knife hand, blowing it off. Her face was one of shock and betrayal, when Alec fired the second barrel into her knee cap to prevent her from escaping while he checked on Rai. And she had the nerve to try and justify herself to him. She tried to list many reasons for her actions. Rai was part Britannian, he could be a spy, he was the enemy. Alec ended her ramblings by firing the third barrel into her head. It wasn't the first time Alec had killed, but it was the first time he had killed one of his countrymen. And unfortunately for Alec it wouldn't be the last.

He knew that this woman wasn't the only who harbored such hatred, and malice towards Rai so he took steps to ensure his safety. And that brought them to here, opening the doors to his father's office, with Rai trailing behind him, and Cobar joining the guards at the door.

His father Scolar, sister Hera, and mother Helena were all by his father's desk, and took notice of their arrival. Alec pulled Rai to stand by his side, before saluting his father with Rai doing the same. Rai shrank under his family's gaze, with his mother, and father looking curiously at him, and his sister staring suspiciously at him.

Alec walked up to his father and spoke. "Father this is Rai. He, in addition to being a vital part of our knightmare development, is also a valued friend and confidant of mine." Alec stopped and looked at Scolar, who nodded for him to continue. "Last night he was attacked by one of our more...extreme guardsmen. And as such I wish to grant him the utmost of security, and protection from bigots, fanatics, and the likes. I wish for Rai to be adopted into the Visari family…"

* * *

 **I know the ending feels a bit rushed, but I was moving back and forth on where to end the chapter, and I decided to end it before the big talk. So in the above note I mentioned the age chart. As it follows, this will be the main cast's ages at the start of R1. Since we never got a specific date for the start of R1(that I know of) I chose the date of June 20th. Now this list will be updated as I reveal more main characters.**

 **Alec 19**

 **Jorhan 22**

 **Rai 17**

 **Jiang Lihua 15**

 **I know I made the Tianzi a bit older, but 19 year old Alec and 13 Jiang Lihua made me a little uncomfortable. And as for Rai, in this story he was locked in the elevator at 12. So by the time R1 starts he will be Lelouch's age. And as for Jorhan he has been officially made three years older than Alec.**

 **That's it for now, I hope you enjoyed, and as always I welcome your opinions and reviews.**


End file.
